Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a server chassis, particularly a self-positionable and self-unlockable server chassis.
Description of Related Art
Usually, a conventional server chassis contains numerous HDDs (Hard Disk Drive) therein, and the HDDs are usually arranged compactly to efficiently use space in the server chassis. Therefore, it is inconvenient to maintain the HDDs. In order to allow an operator maintain the HDDs, a conventional arrangement includes a subsidiary tray arranged in the drawer tray and the subsidiary tray could be rotate relative the drawer tray. The subsidiary tray could be raised to allow an operator maintain the HDDs therein.
Usually, the subsidiary tray should be fixed by a latch while folded in the tray, and an operator should release the latch before raising the subsidiary tray. A disadvantage of the aforementioned structure is that an operator should operate a heavy subsidiary tray fully loaded hard drives, and it is difficult to operate the latch by single operator. Therefore, the conventional server chassis is inconvenient for maintenance.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.